The Daily Life of an Espada
by GhostAdventuresFreak
Summary: Grimmjow gets an idea to write about his life because as he says, it's just "so damn interesting." However, it doesn't all go according to plan when he must share it with the other Espada. Get a little taste of how life is like for our Espada amigos.


**Hello~! So basically how "The Daily Life of an Espada" works is that it's an auto-biography sorta thing where the Espada kinda share their experiences in. Hard to explain, but it'll make tons of more sense as you read! ENJOY!**

**BOLD- Headings and stuff**

_Italics- actual thoughts during the exact situation characters mention_

(parenthesis)- Side notes the characters add in

* * *

**INTRO:**

Yo wazzup? Grimmjow, yours truly, here. 'Kay so a lot of you are probably wondering "WHY THE HELL IS A TOTALLY AWESOME DUDE LIKE GRIMMJOW WRITING?" Well, the answer consists of three reasons. 1. Big money. 2. Babes. 3. Another reason why I'm cooler than Emo boy. Plus, my life's pretty damn interesting. Yeah so I guess I have to tell you a bunch of crap that happened these couple days, but don't worry, I'll try to make this as entertaining as possible. I mean seriously, I read Ulquiorra's stuff and it is so BORING. I died a couple times, but was brought back to life because Ulquiorra will never beat me. Simple as that. Getting off track here, so yeah let's start with Spoon Head.

* * *

**ENTRY 1:  
**

So I'm walking down Las Noches, blowing stuff up like no tomorrow, when Nnoitra steps in front of me.

"Dude, you gotta problem?" I said to him.

"Yeah Grimmjow, actually I do. Why did I have to get Tesla down from the Fifth Tower?" he asked with that creepiness of his.

Dude, at that point I'm thinking two things: "I swear this guy loves Tesla too much. He's a Fraccion for Aizen's sake." and "I love how when something goes wrong, fingers point to me."

Spoon Head is getting impatient so I answered, "Yammy thought he'd make a wonderful decoration on the Arrancar Christmas Tree." He looked at me questionably, so I just said, "Hey, it's Yammy, what did you expect? That's actually pretty normal for him."

Nnoitra nodded in agreement and walked off. Hah! What a gullible loser. Although I gotta say, I wouldn't be surprised if Yammy was the one who did that. I just put Tesla up there to bug Nnoitra. Heh, "bug" and Nnoitra's a mantis… LAUGH OR I'LL CERO YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!

* * *

**ENTRY 2:  
**

So now Emo Face is annoying me. I swear on my Fraccions' grave that I will kill him one day. The guy interrupts me when I'm doing Las Noches a favor and decorating! I was walking to Shawlong's room one day, and I stopped and thought: "It would be so much easier to get around with shortcuts." Plus, Gin is always messing with the damn layout. F***ing irritating. (Unfortunately, I gotta block my "foul" language in case our "lovely" ruler sees. I'm not some child). So I started blowing up some walls. Everywhere. This way, All our rooms would be connected and Gin's boredom won't get in the way. That's when Aizen's pet walks up to me and questions my "inappropriate" actions. (man, I'm gonna be using quotations a lot).

"Grimmjow, just what do you think you're doing?" he asks.

_Blowing stuff up, DUH_

"Just decorating. It's easier." I said, continuing my renovations.

"This is unacceptable. Surely Aizen-sama would not want Las Noches in ruins."

DUDE CHILL. IT'S ONLY A GRIMMJOW-SIZED HOLE IN EACH WALL.

I swear the one time I'm actually doing a good deed, someone like him has to ruin it. Screw him!

"I think Aizen would be fine as long as I'm not killing anybody."

"Stop at once, or I'll have to notify Tousen of this."

DAMN! He got me. I hate that frickin' Soul Reaper! He looks down on me and I HATE that. GOSH. But Tousen's another story. Like this one:

* * *

**ENTRY 3:  
**

Dei Roi came up to me for help with his cero, so being the kind Arrancar I am, I helped. I used my brain for this method of training.

**GRIMMJOW'S LOGIC:**

You see, I believe that when training, a live target works best. There are two reasons why I think this: 1. You know when you're using the right amount of force when they scream and/or disintegrate entirely. (Side Note: Too much force and power is never a bad thing). And 2. It's amusing when they beg for mercy, although it gets rather annoying.

With my logic in mind, we picked Wonderweiss. That guy's plain creepy and no one will really miss him, right? WRONG! Tousen is toooo over-protective. Like WOAH. We also selected him because he can't beg for mercy, considering he can't really speak. Another reason is that I know he's a powerful secret weapon. So when Dei Roi tries anything, Wonderweiss will beat the living s*** outta him. We walk into the training room with our new target and begin.

"WOAAAAHHHH AHHHH!" Wonderweiss…uh…said?

Ok…I don't think he's ever been in the training room.

"Uh, Grimmjow…what's wrong with him?" Dei Roi said as we watched him chase the tail he doesn't have.

"I dunno… doesn't he get dizzy?" I wondered. Anyways, we need to blow him up.

"CERO!" Dei Roi screamed, but a tiny one (size of Ulquiorra! Get it…'cause he's short. It wasn't really his actual size, I'm just using it as a- OK I KINDA JUST RUINED THE MOMENT) was released. It didn't even travel far, just kinda plopped on the floor.

"Pathetic, man," I scolded, then I really got the urge to shut up the Wonderweiss kid, "CERO!"

He burned. Well, the place he previously stood burned. He appeared behind us. After giving us a questioning look, I pointed to Dei Roi. The brat fell for it! He lunged straight at my Fraccion and began cero-ing and ripping him to shreds! I was laughing on the floor so hard that my face turned as red as Dei Roi's blood!

Fun's over.

Tousen comes in.

After I pulled myself together, I went up to Tousen and said "CONTROL YOUR…THING!" Unfortunately, Tousen was smart enough to realize that Wonderweiss was only attacking Dei Roi 'cause we upset him.

"Grimmjow… what is the meaning of this?" he said in his STUPID VOICE I HATE SO F***ING MUCH!

"Training Dei Roi. Wonderweiss wanted to join, so I let him… _sir_." I added.

"Then why is he angry with your Fraccion?"

"Because…he cero'd him for practice, but Wonderweiss was being a baby and couldn't handle a small injury." I lied.

"Sure. I will report to Aizen-sama of your kidnapping of Wonderweiss." he said.

WHAT. THE. F***?

KIDNAPPING? Ok sure, we took him without Tousen's permission, but technically, it's not freakin' kidnapping! Plus, if I could kidnap anyone, it'd be Halibel…if you know what I mean. Too bad (and yes, I'll actually admit it) she can totally kick my a**. I have no problem with Halibel yet. We don't really interact much, but maybe it's better that way…she's ok and cool, but she's also hella scary. Like that one time Nnoitra gave her a disgusted look. He was in Szayel's lab for a whole week undergoing "emergency operations", as Szayel would say.

ANYWAYS, Tousen snitched and Aizen told me not to kidnap without asking… I can't even explain that one. Such an idiot. (Aizen-sama, if you're reading this, idiot is human slang for "totally awesome").

* * *

**ENTRY 4:**

OH MY AIZEN. The worst thing just happened. Here's what went on:

"Ah Grimmjow, you sure have been writing a lot lately." Aizen pointed out.

"Uh yeah. Ulquiorra's inspired me to write…poetry." I lied.

He raised an eyebrow.

"May I see?" he asked.

That was Aizen for "GIMME OR I'LL KILL YOU. YOU DON'T REALLY HAVE A CHOICE."

I reluctantly handed this over, and he took a look at the title.

"Oh very interesting."

_Duh, it's my life. Grimmjow Jeagerjacques._

"I like the idea, my dear Sexta." he said, "now please, if you don't mind, you should share it with your fellow Espada."

_DA HELL? NOOOO WAAAYYY MAN!_

"Yes, sir…" I said, in fear that he'll decapitate me right this second if he received any other answer.

So now I gotta share this thing…DAMMIT! THIS'LL BE FILLED WITH CRAP! Unless…I copy my entries into a look-alike and get everyone to write in that one while this remains mine. Yup. Sounds good. Alright then, from now on, I'll write in the fake!

When I opened the door, I heard thuds. Everyone had their ears to the door and were eavesdropping. Damn B*****ds. All the Espada eyeballed me in a creepy way and looked like they were going to attack me for the book.

_I'm in some serious s*** _Or so I thought.

**DONE! What did you guys think? Should I continue?**

**I don't mind swearing, it's just that I don't do it personally, but Grimmjow unfortunately loves it, so yeah. Sorry if it's annoying to see the stars, but it's just how I roll. I feel that Grimmjow would be more in character with at least **_**some**_** swearing.**

**So, WHOSE ENTRIES DO YOU WANT NEXT? (and yes, characters will definitely be repeated. Ex: chapter two could be Ulquiorra and so could chapter 4).**

**Take a Vote! Reviews are most definitely appreciated!  
**


End file.
